For the merchandising of products, and for providing conversation pieces in homes and offices, it is desirable to utilize simple, versatile, attention-capturing devices. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,327 and co-pending application Ser. Nos. 142,995 filed Apr. 23, 1980 and 303,501, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,324, Dec. 18, 1981, go a long way toward accomplishing such objectives. One limiting factor associated with such displays--which require an electrical motor--is how much weight the motor can support when a hanging display is utilized, and in circumstances irrespective of whether or not a hanging display is utilized the life of the motor and the power source is an important factor. The utilization of solar cells as the power source effectively provides a long life therefor, and the use of paladium leaf brushes in the motor, commutator segments that are open to prevent metal particle shorting, and brass bearings in the motor, can help extend motor life. However some problems of motor life, and the problem of the weight of displays (particularly hanging displays) rotated by the motor, remain.
According to the present invention a power assembly is provided for rotating a display, and particularly hanging displays, that substantially overcomes the weight-supporting and life problems of motors associated with prior art displays. According to one aspect of the present invention, the weight of the display is supported by a load bearing distinct from a small d.c. motor output shaft, with an interconnection, such as a tubular sleeve of elastomeric material, therebetween. According to another aspect of the present invention, problems of motor life can be remedied--and the advantages of a small power source and simplicity of construction utilized--by providing a flexible band connector, or the like, between the motor, or other output, shaft and the display, and by utilizing electronic circuitry means for providing timed electrical pulses to the motor from a power source (such as a bank of solar cells) of substantially constant power output.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple attention-getting and holding display including a power assembly capable of supporting displays of large weight, and providing essentially constant rotational speed of the display utilizing a relatively small power source, and with long motor life. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.